


Make a dragon wanna retire, man

by 5ofSpades



Series: TFA short fills [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Community: tfa_kink, Dragon Hux, M/M, Retiring Dragon, Too Hot, hot damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ofSpades/pseuds/5ofSpades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kylo/Hux: Hux as a mythological creature<br/>Summary: Uptown Funk + children's story + art fill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a dragon wanna retire, man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Kylo/Hux: Hux as a mythological creature
> 
> Kylo Ren is sent to recruit a particular individual to the cause of the First Order. He's given specific instructions by Snoke, told to win over said individual by whatever means possible, and that force is to be used as a LAST, rather then a first, resource. 
> 
> Kylo doesn't really understand why he has to go to an almost-deserted planet to recruit a specific individual who seems to spend most of his time as a semi-hermit. But Snoke commanded, and Kylo obeyed. 
> 
> Hux is a mythological creature in human shape (a dragon? a phoenix?) who has lived a long, long time. He saw the fall of the Jedi Order. He saw the fall of the Empire. (He didn't really like either of them. The Jedi alternately denied his existence and preached at him why he should devote himself to selflessly serve others for ever and ever and ever just because. The Empire tried to make him pay taxes.)
> 
> And Hux knows perfectly well why Snoke wants him on his side, and why he's sent such a lush man-child as an offering - and potential companion. 
> 
> And, well, he has been getting a bit bored recently...

  
  


**

“Go forth my Knight, and find the Dragon Starkiller. You will gain its trust, then slay it and take its remaining dragon core, to power our ultimate weapon, Starkiller Base!”

**

“You fool me not, Little Lost Prince. Once upon a time a Sith Lord came to me, gained my trust, and stole one of my cores. It crippled me, and brought nothing but Chaos to the world.”

And the Dragon loved Order above all else.

**

But the Dragon kept the Little Prince, because it was a Dragon. Besides order, it also loved Princesses. Since there were no Princesses at hand, a Prince would have to do.

And so Kylo Ren lived with the Dragon, and got to know it as a man.

**

The Force around the Dragon was balanced, the screams quiet.

Kylo Ren failed his mission for the first time in his life.

Ben Solo never went back to the suffering world.

And the Dragon who once killed stars, but had since grown disinterested and weary of life, found that a Prince was just as good as a Princess, and everything colorful again.

**

Princess Rey and Princess Leia defeated the evil wizard Snoke, and freed all the men and women he had entralled.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**

The End


End file.
